


Voting for fics

by Akatsuki18



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki18/pseuds/Akatsuki18
Summary: Alright, so this is literally just a fic for voting stuff. I was having issues remembering which ones I mentioned so I decided to have it all in one place. I mentioned doing this in a few of my stories and there wasn't really opposition, so here it is.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 5





	Voting for fics

Okay everybody! The first round of voting on a centralized fic is open! Here are the rules and the update schedule.

You may vote for any two fics. For those of you who have voted before, this time does include all fics. I will keep this voting session open until some as of yet undertermined time. I will post another chapter with results when I close the poll.

Now, the schedule format is changing so I don't get overwhelmed. 

Instead of by month, it will be a cycle.

The top three will be every cycle, the next two will be every other cycle, the following three will be every third cycle, and the last three will be every fourth cycle. Here's an example.

Cycle one: fics 1,2,3,4,6,9

Cycle two: fics 1,2,3,5,7,10

Cycle three: fics 1,2,3,4,8,11

Cycle four: fics 1,2,3,5,6

Cycle five: fics 1,2,3,4,7,9

Cycle six: fics 1,2,3,5,8,10

Cycle seven: fics 1,2,3,4,6,11

Cycle eight: fics 1,2,3,5,7

Also, feel free to ask any questions!

P.S.  
I will probably open voting for which fic I should start on next. stay tuned!


End file.
